Pilih Kami Menjadi Ketua dan Wakil OSIS!
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Di Konoha High School akan diadakan pemilihan Ketua dan Wakil OSIS. Siapakah yang akan terpilih menjadi Ketua dan Wakil Osis kali ini? /no YAOI/ rnr/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma Big Tomat

Rated : K

Genre : Humor

Character : Naruto.U & Kiba.I

Warning : AU, no YAOI

Kazuma House Production Present…

Pilih Kami menjadi Ketua dan Wakil OSIS!

.

.

.

.

.

Di Konoha High School akan diadakan pencalonan Ketua dan Wakil OSIS. Sang wakil kepala sekolah, Jiraiya sedang berdiri di depan murid-murid untuk membacakan pidatonya pada pagi ini. Jiraiya naik ke podium sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Ehem, NGINGGG….." terdengar bunyi yang seperti mic dalam kerusakan teknis, membuat semua murid menutup telinganya untuk mencegah kerusakkan telinga dan gendang telinga secara dini.

"Ok. Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Jiraiya dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagi~" jawab anak-anak dengan bosan.

"Pagi ini saya akan membicarakan tentang pemilihan ketua dan wakil OSIS." Seketika ruangan yang tadinya hanya dipenuhi dengan suara anak-anak yang menguap menjadi rebut dan berisik.

"Aku mau menjadi Ketua OSIS," kata seorang anak kepada temannya.

"Paling juga Sasuke yang jadi ketua OSIS," kata seoranga anak yang pesimis.

"Tenang anak-anak." Bagaikan angin lalu, ucapan Jiraiya tadi tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Jiraya yang merasa sebagai kacang mahal pun akhirnya naik darah. "DIAM!" teriaknya yang menggelegar membuat ruangan yang tadinya berisik sekarang menjadi sepi senyap.

"Nah, kalian bisa mencalonkan diri kalian dengan mendaftar pada Neji. Pendaftaran dibuka mulai istirahat nanti. Nah, Selamat Pagi." Jiraiya pun turun dari podium. Anak-anak juga berhamburan pergi dari hall tersebut menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

-Skip Time-

Waktu Istirahat.

Saat ini kantin terlihat tidak seramai biasanya. Loh? Kemana anak-anak yang biasanya memenuhi kantin ini? Mari kita lihat ke ruang OSIS. Di sana sudah terbentuk berisan yang cukup panjang, mungkin sepuluh orang. Mereka tenyata antre untuk mengambil formulir OSIS.

"Hoi Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak daftar jadi ketos?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Males." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh ya! Aku dan Kiba mendaftar jadi ketua dan wakiil OSIS!"

"Oh,"

"Dukung kami ya!"

"Mungkin," Sasuke pun pergi menuju lapangan basket dan bermain basket bersama Gaara.

* * *

-Skip Time-

Seminggu pun telah berlalu, sekarang waktunya para calon ketua dan wakil OSIS ini untuk berpidato tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka menjadi ketua dan wakil OSIS.

"Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Tsunade selaku sang kepala sekolah. "Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan pidato para calon Ketua dan wakil OSIS kita." Tsunade melihat catatan kecil yang ada pada genggamannya. "Kandidat kita yang pertama yaitu ; Shion dan Matsuri." Tsunade pun turun dari podium.

Shion dan Matsuri naik ke podium. "Halo semuanya!" sapa Shion. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Shion. Saya mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua OSIS periode 2010/2011. Disamping saya, Matsuri. Dia yang akan mendampingi saya untuk menjadi wakil saya."

"Sekarang kami akan memberitahukan tentang misi dan visi kami," kata Matsuri.

"Jika kami terpilih menjadi ketua dan wakil OSIS, kami akan… bla.. bla.. bla.." Mereka berpidato cukup lama, kira-kira sepuluh menit.

Anak-anak sudah mengeluh bosan, bahkan ada yang tertidur. Ada juga anak-anak yang berkata kepada temannya seperti ini.

"Lebih baik mendengarkan ceramah Semangat Muda –nya Guy-sensei dari pada mendengarkan pidato mereka."

"… Dan selamat pagi," kata Shion. Shion dan Matsuri pun akhirnya turun dari podium.

"Ya, kandidat kita yang kedua adalah Kabuto Yakushi dan Kimmimaro."

* * *

-Skip Time-

"Ya, akhirnya kita sampai pada kandidat terakhir kita. Kandidat ke enam kita yaitu Naruto Uzumaki dan Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto dan Kiba pun naik ke atas podium dengan santainya. Anak-anak yang mendengar bahwa Naruto dan Kiba, sang biang onar sekolah, mencalonkan diri pun menjadi rebut.

"Hai semua!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat. "Saya Naruto mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS. Dan Kiba yang akan menjadi wakil saya."

"Kami tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Jadi tolong dengarkan," kata Kiba. Kiba pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lecek dari saku celananya. Kertas itu pun di berikannya kepada Naruto.

"Oke! Jika kami menjadi Ketua dan Wakil OSIS kami akan :

pertama : Wajib Hukumnya KHS GAMES

kedua : Satpam-satpam akan diganti oleh para Wrestler WWE, seperti John Cena, Triple H, dan lain-lain

ketiga : Gak ada lagi yang namanya parkiran motor dan sepeda, jadi adanya parkiran FERRARI dan LAMBHORGINI

Keempat : Lapangan bola dengan standart FIFA dengan kapasitas 100.000 orang.

Kelima : Guru-guru akan di akreditasi ulang. Yang tidak memuaskan akan diganti dengan Profesor dari Standford, Harvad, Oxford, dan Michigan Institute of Technology

Keenam : Akan dibuat sirkuit F1 sepanjang 6,810 km

Ketujuh : Tembok sekolah akan diruntuhkan dan diganti dengan emas murni (yang 99,9%)

Kedelapan : Akan dibuat museum komik internasional

Kesembilan : Akan kedatangan band-band terkenal setiap seminggu sekali seperti A7X dan Linking Park.

Kesepuluh : Sekolah akan libur empat hari dalam seminggu (hari Sabtu, Minggu, Senin, dan Rabu)

Kesebelas : Dalam sehari, belajar disekolah hanya empat jam!"

Naruto mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Jadi, pilih kami sebagai ketua da wakil OSIS!" teriak Kiba. Anak-anak yang tadi mendengarkan pidato Naruto langsung cengok dan diam. Guru-guru pun juga hanya bisa diam mematung.

Jadi, Silahkan pilih kandidat mana yang akan kalian pilih menjadi ketua dan wakil OSIS!

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Hahahaha

Ini asalnnya dari catetan Fb senpai ku.

Kazu : Petrick senpai! Makasih ya!

Yosh ! ini hanya fictive belaka, jadi jangan di masukkan kedalam kehidupan nyata ya!

Kandidatnya itu : Shion & Matsuri, Kabuto & Kimmimaro, Karin & Tayuya, Kankurou & Chouji, Haku & Inari, Naruto & Kiba.

Review please!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

September 7, 2010


End file.
